


October, 2018

by Untoward



Series: Time is Nothing [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Time Travel, time traveller’s wife au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: “There ain’t much to show off.” Ben said quietly, gripping Callum’s shirt tightly.Callum let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Don’t do that Ben, don’t put yourself down.” Callum let go of his cheek, and stepped back slightly, making Ben drop his hand. “But I understand, it is too soon. I mean, you hardly know me.”Ben met Callum a week ago, things might be moving too fast.OrTime Traveller’s Wife AU
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Time is Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	October, 2018

_October, 2018 (Callum is 27, Ben is 23)_

Ben could never get used to this.

He could never get used to the way Callum was looking at him. Like he hung the moon in the sky, like he held the whole world in his hands. When really, Ben was a mess. He had been a mess for a few years now. Can’t hold down a proper job, can’t stop getting into fights, can’t stop  _ drinking _ . Sometimes he would worry, worry that he would turn into his old man but he soon pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Ben’s life could be a whole lot better, he could do a whole lot better or at least try. But the way Callum is looking at him from the other side of the kitchen island, it seems like Ben could do no wrong.

“I want you to meet my friends.” Callum mumbles into his cup of tea, and Ben’s spoon stops in mid air, milk dripping from the sides.

“You what?” Ben asks, trying not to sound too shocked.

Callum has to hide his smile, but it doesn’t work. “Meet my friends,” he says it again, so easily, like it wasn’t a week ago when they first met. Well, the first time Ben met Callum. “Whitney and Lee are having people over for dinner and I just thought you’d like to come.”

Callum shrugs as if it’s not a big deal, his cheeks heating up a bit. Ben places his spoon back into the cereal bowl and stirs the floating Rice Krispies before answering.

“Ah...” Ben doesn’t really know what to say, this is all new to him and it’s a situation he’s never been in before. It’s really delicate, say the wrong thing and it could all go south. Ben reaches up and scratches the back of his head and Callum speaks up straight away.

“Ya nervous,” he said, getting up from his seat and putting the empty cup in the sink. “I’m sorry, forget I said anything. I’m so stupid, I just - “

“Hang on a minute,” Ben said, standing up and making his way towards Callum. He puts his hands on Callum’s hip’s and rubs them slightly, trying to comfort him. “Why’d ya think I’m nervous?”

Callum turns his head slightly, having to peer his head down to see Ben. “You um, scratched ya head.”

“I what?” Ben asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

“When ya nervous you ah,” Callum let’s out a shy chuckle “you scratch the back of ya head.”

Ben’s face must have made some sort of reaction, one that he didn’t mean to make because soon Callum was backing away and taking his jacket from the stool.

“I’m sorry, just ignore me,” he shrugs his jacket on “I’m going to work, call me later, if ya want.”

“Hey, hang on,” Ben went to grab his arm and Callum went easily, standing in front of him. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist, bringing him closer and looked up at him with a smile. “I’m sorry, I did get nervous, I just thought it was too soon.”

Callum nodded his head slightly. “I get that, but it’s not too soon for me.” Callum closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath before continuing. “I have known ya since I was 6 and I’ve had to ya a secret since I was 6.” Callum swallowed and brought his hand up to cup the side of Ben’s face, running his thumb along his cheekbone. “And now you’re here, actually here, in real time and I can finally show you off.”

“There ain’t much to show off.” Ben said quietly, gripping Callum’s shirt tightly.

Callum let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Don’t do that Ben, don’t put yourself down.” Callum let go of his cheek, and stepped back slightly, making Ben drop his hands from around his waist. “But I understand, it is too soon. I mean, you hardly know me.”

Ben can see a little sadness in his eyes at that, but there is no resentment. He’s still looking at Ben like he means the world to him and Ben just wanted to tell him to go and forget him. That he deserves so much better than someone who isn’t reliable. But he doesn’t, because he’s selfish. Instead, he says;

“Forget work, I’ll get changed, and we’ll go for a walk.” Ben has a smirk playing on his lips.

“A walk?” Callum questions, shaking his head. “I can’t, I got work - “

“C’mon, what’s gonna happen if you miss one day, eh?”

Ben knew he got him when Callum let out a smile. 

  
—  
  


“I can’t get used to this.” Callum says to Ben, a big smile on his face. They are sat on a park bench, Ben’s legs over Callum’s, their faces close together. Callum brings his hand up and runs his fingers across Ben’s cheek. “I’m sorry I can’t stop touching you.”

Ben chuckles at that. “That’s not a problem, don’t worry.”

Callum laughs a little, before letting out a sigh. “I mean, I just keep waiting for you to disappear.”

“Oh believe me, it’ll happen. You just gotta stick around long enough.” Ben’s face turns a little sour.

“How does it feel?” Callum asks softly. “I mean, I know what it feels like watching you go,” his breath catches in his throat at the thought, “but what does it feel like to always be the one that’s going?”

“It feels like a head rush,” Ben says after a while, “like you’ve stood up too quickly and all the blood has gone to ya brain, then it feels like you’ve got pins and needles. In ya feet and hands, then, all of sudden, you’re stood somewhere. Naked, cold, sometimes you’ve been there before, other times it’s a new place completely. Then you just gotta walk, try not to get battered, find clothes as fast as you can. When you finally find clothes, you seem just like anyone else. Expect you’re not, ya don’t belong. Ya just wonder around, waiting to disappear again.”

Callum bites bottom lip, wishing he hadn’t asked. Ben’s face is set in a frown, his eyes wide and distant. Callum runs his hand up and down Ben’s thigh, trying to make him feel better.

“It can’t always be that bad,” he says lightly “you get to see people from the past, people that are gone.” He hesitates a little before saying, “like Paul.”

Ben’s head snaps up at the name, and Callum wants to take it back. Wish he never mentioned it, but nothing happens. Ben doesn’t freak out or move away or tells him to do one. He smiles at him. 

“You must be special.” Is all he says and carries on their previous conversation, no questions about how Callum knows that name. “Yes, but the thing is, you can’t change what’s happened to them.” He then whispers. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Ben looks up at Callum and leans forward so their forehead’s are touching. Callum looks at Ben’s lips and leans in for a kiss. It’s short and chaste, but it makes Ben smile against Callum’s lips and when he pulls away he says;

“I’d love to meet your friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on tumblr at [babygaycal](https://babygaycal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Decided to write another part, please let me know what you think!! And if you think I should carry on?


End file.
